Tina \ Terra
A girl blessed - or cursed - with both the power of espers and incredible magic. Her attacks are generally magic in nature, but she can strike an enemy with both long and short-range blows. In the original game, she was manipulated by the Gestahlian Empire to take advantage of her magical powers. She escaped the Empire's control after telepathically communicating with an esper in the mining city of Narshe, and joined a rebel faction known as the Returners. This ultimately marked the beginning of a long battle to save their world. How to Unlock As a heroine for Cosmos, Terra is unlocked from the beginning. Appearance Terra's appearance is taken straight from art drawn by Amano. She appears as a delicate young woman with with fair skin, indigo eyes, and curly blonde hair. She wears a shoulderless red dress, long red gloves with floral patterns, a pink sash around her waist, red boots, and white tights. Like the others, she wears a flowing cape, hers a bright pink. Unlike the others, she doesn't wear any kind of armor on her body. Alternate Look *''Emerald Locks'' - For 300PP, Terra's hair color changes to green much like her original sprite. The top of her cloak is colored purple to replicate the shoulder pads from said sprite and it loses it's floral pattern. She also is not wearing tights and her dress and shoes are a deeper shade of red. *''Narshean Princess'' - In Dissidia 012, Terra gains a new costume based directly off of another of her concepts drawn by Amano, replacing her red with shades of blue, a vest, translucent sleeves, bare legs and a winged shoulder pad. Her EX Mode is recolored to a green tint. Abilities Terra's fighting style is known as Esperkin. Her attacks consist of different elemental magic spells. She can strike at any range, giving her an advantage against her opponents. Her attacks in Chase sequences are physical, hitting with her sword instead of a magic spell. In Dissidia NT, her fighting style remains relatively the same as a Maskman, but comes with a new mechanic in which she is constantly storing magic energy within her body when not attacking. After a few seconds, she enters a charged state she can change and enhance any of her attacks for improved power, tracking and range. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks Useful Tips Terra works best in mid-range and airborne because of her lack of close range techniques, large charge up times(such as Meltdown which renders her helpless during it) and because her stronger attacks being available only in air. However, if you stray too far from the opponent, you'll find that her attacks will not reach him except for Holy, which slows down after a period of chasing.' Always keep Blizzara(ComboRecommended) in her arsenal' as it's her ONLY melee attack, which can be used to push enemies away because of it's large knock back distance if they get too close. Most of her HP attacks crush defenses, and one of her best moves would be her Tornado attack which surrounds herself with three rotating tornados which are able to protect her from all bravery and HP attacks, especially all the projectile-type attacks and deflect them towards the aggressor. Tornado also defends against some melee HP attacks, such as Cloud's Braver and Squall's Rough Divide, which causes both sides to stagger for a moment(as when dashing into each other). Not to mention, her Tornado spell gives off a warning sign and makes the approaching enemy back off, but use sparingly as it has a period of vulnerability right after the three tornadoes form into one. Charging Meltdown to it's second phase, where it moves at a moderate speed and homes strongly, then using Holy right after the Meltdown connects a hit, will allow you to instantly trigger the Flare Combo even if the Holy attacks don't connect, allowing you to chain to her other HP attack, Ultima if any of the Flare hits. This allows you to deal massive damage bravery and HP wise, however, do be warned that it does not always work. Note that Meltdown deals damage if enemies are caught in it's explosion even if they were not hit by the fireball itself, meaning it's first and second stage can hit enemies with strong blocks(such as Exdeath and Cloud of Darkness), however the third stage will just bounce off their block as though it was a wall. Her Meteor move is also extremely useful with her HP attack Flood. Use Meteor on the enemy and if any of the final few Meteors hit him, instantly use Flood and it'll hit most of the time because of the Feint status. Meltdown is also very helpful in small and limited maps, such as Pandaemonium and Kefka's Tower, where if charged to it's maximum, will cause the giant fireball to rocket and ricochet around the room giving it more chances to hit the enemy. During EX-Mode, Graviga can also be cast twice consecutively without the requirement to re-do the cast time for the second cast, and this can be done over and over dealing massive damage as long as enemy is hit by the first Graviga. Terra's play style is known as the Esperkin, where her spells are always targeted on the enemy as long as they're in range. Even if the enemy is out of sight or behind walls, most of her spells will still hit the enemy, giving Terra a big advantage in maps with many walls to hide behind. Spells such as Meteor, Graviga, Thundaga, Flood will hit as long as in range. Ex-Mode Trance - Terra morphs into her Esper form. Her clothes are discarded and goes fully nude. Her body is transformed completely, covered from head to toe in short, mauve-colored fur with her hair blooming out wildly. Her hands and feet gain yellow colored claws and talons. Ex-Burst Riot Blade - After attacking with Blizzara, Terra charges energy into her arms. The player must repeatedly press the D-pad Left and the O''' button to raise the gauges on the left and right. Success has Terra spin around and whip her arms to fire several crescent-shaped blades of energy at the opponent. Failing has Terra fire less blades. Ex-Bonus * '''Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Glide' - (Activate by holding X''' in midair) Uses the esper power hidden within to move freely through the air. *'''Chainspell - (Cast, then press circle or square to activate) Embraces the spirit of a magus to raise magical power and cast the same spell again. Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Naming Controversy There is much debate between the name Tina Branford and Terra Branford among the community. While Tina Branford was Tina/Terra's original name in the Japanese release of Final Fantasy VI, her name was translated into Terra Branford by Ted Woolsey in the western release of Final Fantasy VI. Several other cases also include Cain/Kain Highwind, Frioniel/Firion, Butz/Bartz Klauser and to some extent, Aeris/Aerith Gainsborough. Trivia *Terra's board piece depicts her in a different pose, unlike the rest of the heroes, who possess the same pose shown on their artwork. *Terra is the only Warrior of Cosmos who can glide See also Category:Character Category:Character